Serck
Serck Jay Moriath is one of few people remaining to ever cross between world, he was born in Crepus and crossed the gate to Auroras when he was only a small child. Character Traits Season 1 Serck has silvery white short hair, Blue jeans, different T-shirts, black boots and a soot colored Trench coat are what he appears in. His figure is slender, but despite this, his strength is far beyond that of normal human. During his first appearance he wields a weapon known as "The Giants Blade" a sword that is far to large for him to wield. Until nearly the end of season 1, he is the only character who doesn't possess a special attack or ability. The first ability he obtains, known as Earthquake, is used only once in the show, used unsuccessfully against the master. Season 3 Serck's Trademark trench coat doesn't make an appearance in this season. Serck looks to be physically stronger than in season one, and another ability to note is 'Soul Driver' Serck's hand extends and inky tendrils flare out and sink into his target. From the episode; it isn't clear what this ability does, however, using this caused his opponent to forfeit the fight. Background Serck was brought up in the teachings of The Order of Light , whose goals were originally good in nature, to purge the world of evils. Over time in Auroras, the organization dwindled as demons slowly reduced their numbers. When Serck was 16 he fully joined the members as the rank of Templar. The Order was desperate for any kind of edge in their fight against the demons, and resorted to darker methods in order to bolster their forces. Demon's Blood. Only a few months after Serck was fully initiated in the order there was a Coup, and the leaders of the order were changed. Serck did not take place in the coup, as he was out on a mission to deal with a lower level of hellspawn. He was told that the leader had not released his anger and went on a rampage and slayed several other members of the order. After the change in leadership, the orders given moved from Demons themselves, to people who supposedly were summoning them, bringing them into the world. Serck participated in these raids, and killed many people who were later identified as 'Summoners,' once the truth came out that The Order was slaying innocents, Serck and his mentor Garlith rebelled and fought against the remaining members. Some managed to escape their attack, but most were killed by either Garlith or Serck himself. Garlith died during the raid, leaving Serck to walk away alone from the burning wreckage of the manor The Order was set up in. During the raid Serck entered a Rage state, causing his Tattoo to flare and spread out throughout his entire body. Serck only remembers seeing the blood left behind when the rage state was exited. "I don't remember much about that night, only being furious with the other Templars, I remember walking in the front door with Garlith at my side. Then the next thing I know, I'm gushing blood out my side, Garlith is dead next to me, and many more bodies of my brothers lay in pieces... everywhere. I don't know how I managed to regain control. We imagined it impossible." -Serck telling Dusk the story of his past. Serck then moved to the city and found an apartment and continued the original creed of The Order, to hunt demons and keep the darkness at bay. Demon Blood Corruption Drinking the blood of a demon corrupts the soul of the imbiber, as well as creating a wellspring of fury and rage. Enhanced physical attributes are common side effects of the corruption. Usually resulting in superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. A Small palm sized tattoo appears on anyone who has been corrupted willingly. This tattoo measures the rage and fury associated with a rage state, the longer the fury builds up, the larger the tattoo gets, as well as the harder it is to control the anger and fury. If not consumed the Tattoo will rapidly bloom out and cover the body of the corrupted, once the inky tendrils spread to all of the body, control is lost and the individual is in rage state. It has been noted that while under the effects of a rage state, the corrupted can not fall in combat until they are completely slain.